


The Shine in the Stars

by donutdisturblivball



Series: MCYT Drabbles I Write Because I Don't Think They Belong With My Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Do I know how to tag?, Drabble, Fluff, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda Confusing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, No Angst, POV First Person, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Stars, Sweet, but not really, i suck at tagging honestly just ignore me-, idk man, like its dnf but neither of them are explicitly stated, no I'm trying to be a happy muffin for a change, no. :'), note: i hate writing in first person, therefore i hate this, well ig there's light angst if you wanna see it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball
Summary: (fuck how do i summarize this)I love you, even if you are so far away, I love you. I will love you, I think, for as long as the stars shine.or: a five minute drabble i wrote for my writing assignment
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Drabbles I Write Because I Don't Think They Belong With My Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Shine in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!! how have you guys been?? i don't know if i'll see some of my regular readers here, or if i'll find some new ones, but either way: hello! i hope you've been doing well <3
> 
> i think that for a little bit i'll write more dnf works. i love skephalo, but i think i only have like, three or four works abt dnf compared to skephalo works. so... yes! i love this pairing, even though it's mostly for jokes and stuff, i find writing abt them really cute, along with the other fanfics on this site!! although, a lot of them are angst ridden... its so hard to find fluff nowadays with the smp lmao.
> 
> SPEAKING OF THE SMP: WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN HAPPENING ANYMOREEEEEEE   
> IS RANBOO HALLUCINATING?! AM I HALLUCINATING? WHAT IF EVERYTHING ON THE SMP HAS ALL BEEN A DREAM OR SOMETHING???? WHAT THE HELL I CANNOT--
> 
> ok random notes!:  
> \- i should probably be doing homework right now.  
> \- water is amazing  
> \- so is food  
> \- you should feed yourselves. i can't tell you to exercise today GODDAMNIT-  
> \- the reason why dream and george aren't explicitly stated in this is bc i didn't wanna expose myself to my creative writing teacher  
> \- i like the concept of stars  
> \- "aim for the moon, but even if you miss, you will land amongst the stars" - someone, probably  
> \- its conflicting to like cold water and singing  
> \- i'll always choose water tho  
> \- rip my grades  
> \- yes, i hate writing in first person. third person and second person are pretty dog tho. i still suck at second person, though, since i've only written it once lmao
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy today's oneshot/drabble/idekwhatthefuckthisis!!! <3
> 
> ~donut

Sometimes, when it's late at night, I think I can see the stars shining. They aren't as visible, since the suburban lights drown out their sparkle, but I can always make out around two or three. I like staring at the way they light up the dark abyss of the night sky. It's amazing, really, to think that they look so close, but in reality, they're so far away.

I feel like that with you, sometimes. You're a thousand miles away. An ocean divided us, and I often wish that you were closer so that I could run my hands through your hair, or count all the freckles on your face. As always, though, you are unreachable. You are unattainable, just like the stars. 

Stars look the same no matter where you look, right? Do you see the same stars I see? Do you look at them shine in the sky and think of me, the way I think of you? Is there a time, a second, a moment where the stars twinkle and we both see it on opposite sides of the world?

I think you're closer than you feel. You are an ocean away, but you're also so close, so reachable. You live in my head and my heart, and I always love you and miss you, even when you're right there with me. You always feel so close, when I lay in bed with my phone next to my head and your voice lulling me to sleep. 

I love you, even if you are so far away, I love you. I will love you, I think, for as long as the stars shine.

**Author's Note:**

> andddddd... that's that!!
> 
> i have no idea why, but imma ask about skeppy's love or host on a dnf drabble. my life choices aren't questionable, no, not at all. 
> 
> what did you guys think of skeppy's loh?? also austin in a maid dress like damn- (my friend who's a skeppy simp collectively died when they saw skeppy in a suit LMAO)  
> anyway, do tell me what you guys thought of it. y'know what, i'm too lazy to think of another question of the day. thats your question of the day.
> 
> ALSOOOOO: pls give me requests? pls? like i know i have a seven page document with ideas for one shots and other stuff, but please? maybe? y'know, i might make a post about that. anyway, yes. requests for one shots and stuff are welcomed :D
> 
> ~donut


End file.
